


resplendent

by jupiterx (wispwood)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispwood/pseuds/jupiterx
Summary: new year’s eve shenanigans





	resplendent

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to my bro max ilysm sorry it’s so short

I walked outside of my small apartment complex and wrapped my scarf tighter and closer to my neck. I exhaled and I could see my breath. I thought it wasn’t that cold but it was cold enough for that to happen.

I sat on the bench outside of the apartment complex next to a small garden full of flowers. I suddenly heard the door close from behind me and I saw one of my roommates, Diana wearing a light brown coat and she sat next to me on the bench. 

“What are you doing” Diana asked somewhat sternly

I blinked.

“No I mean why are you out here?”

“Just wanted some fresh air” I sighed “Yeah it’s cold I need a break from Lotte and Sucy, I’m always around them”

“Maybe we could do something together then to get away from them maybe?” 

“I guess” right after I said that she took my hand and we stood up together.

It took a while for Diana and me to walk the half mile to the boardwalk. We didn’t really know what else to do so we just sat on the docks watching the of the sunset and watched all the boats in the water.

We sat like this for a hour until the sun came fully set and it was dark out.

“I’m hungry” I said as I yawned

“Do you wanna go get some coffee or something?” Diana asked standing up

“Uhh I don’t drink coffee”

“How about how hot chocolate or some dinner”

“Okay” Diana extended an arm to help me up and I took it

“Why are you being so nice to me?” I asked

“New year new me I guess, it is new year’s eve after all” Diana shrugged

We started walking through the docks and boardwalk down the road to a small coffee shop where I’ve hung out with Sucy and Lotte a few times.

We spent hours that felt like minutes talking with Diana. When I looked out the window it was dark out.

“Yikes it’s dark out we should be heading home,, Lotte and Sucy might be worried”

“Yeah but it’s new year’s eve, I know there’s fireworks near the docks I think it would be fun to go together” Diana said while twiddling with her thumbs

“Yeah I’d love to!” I smiled and slightly blushed at the thought of spending the rest of the night with Diana.

“How about we go sit on the beach and watch the fireworks they usually have”

“Alright” we started walking out of the shop.

On the walk over to the beach I thought about how nice it would be to be able to kiss Diana when it turned midnight. But that would never happen, I don’t think I could bring myself to do it.

Shortly after we arrived on the beach the fireworks started and Diana turned to face me.

“I’m glad i could spend the day with you Akko” Diana said as she made eye contact with me

I felt myself blush when she said my name. People say it a lot but the way she said it sounded perfect to me

“I had fun too Diana” 

“God your so cute when you blush, I was gonna wait for midnight to do this but I really can’t wait”

I was confused for a moment but then she leaned in and gave me a short kiss on the lips.

My mouth fell open the second she pulled away, she probably thought something was wrong but in reality I didn’t know how to react.

“did I do something wrong”

“I- no you didnt I just don’t know what to do because I’ve been waiting to do the same thing”

To prove my point I leaned in to quickly kiss her and I put my arms around her.  
After a second Diana broke away from the kiss.

“Happy new year” Diana paused then went to kiss me again.


End file.
